My Apocalypse
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Two cases that don't make any sense. And Jeff was willing to find out who was behind them. For TheMizMagnet's March Challenge. ONESHOT. Prompt is 'Make A Wish'. :3


**This was written in a rush so I'm sorry that it's bad. I know it's bad, XD!**

**For **_**TheMizMagnet's**_** challenge, :3. She says that the rule is that it has to be slash. That's it. So I put it as a cross between WWE/Band slash. Yes, band slash, XD! You don't need to know them. Nope. Not at all. Hehe. I got this idea and it doesn't want to be shaken out of my head so…yeah… I'm so losing points for this challenge. Akeed it's gonna be HIM, XD!**

* * *

Title: My Apocalypse  
Rated: +18 - language; violence; horror  
Summary: Two cases that don't make any sense. And Jeff was willing to find out who was behind them. For _TheMizMagnet's _March Challenge.  
Genre: Suspense/Supernatural

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

"Jeff! I thought you said you weren't wearing that!"

I stared down at my clothing, a sparkly purple/gold t-shirt, and black jeans, with black boots. Then I looked over at Phil's clothing, who was wearing exactly the same. This was exactly why I didn't like to go shopping with Phil. We have similar tastes so whenever I find an article of clothing I like, Phil liked it too...as sad as that seemed, that was the honest truth. Phil pulled the t-shirt over his head, Matt holding onto his frame as he smothered his neck with kisses.

I rolled my eyes.

Matt and Phil.

Had been together for about a year or so. They were insanely inseparable. When Phil did go out with me to a party or a nightclub, or even out to eat, then Matt would call every five minutes and I'd be the one having to listen to their cheesy nicknames but I had to admit, it was cute...in this creepy sort of way.

Phil grabbed onto one of Matt's sweaters and pulled it over his head. The scent of Matt's perfume hung around the air as Phil bounced around, walking outside and Matt stared at me for a moment.

For some reason, my stomach churned at that moment.

Ripped out.

Pain.

"Jeffro?"

"Just not feeling well."

"Do you want to sit this night out?"

"No!" I ran after Phil and I could almost feel Matt roll his eyes at me. It was so typical of him. Phil and I made our way to Matt's car, chattering about nothing and anything while Matt made his way towards the front seat. He was a sort of chauffeur for us tonight. He wouldn't stay but he'd call. A lot. Obviously. When we had made it towards the nightclub, the feel of tightness strengthened around my stomach until I felt like I wanted to vomit but I still walked out of the car.

I hadn't had fun in around a month.

This was the only night I could go out in.

Tomorrow, I had recital. On Monday, I had to study for the Chemistry test...

"Phil!"

He was out of my sight in a second, running towards the house. I ran after him and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. "Oh great, you two," staring upwards, we saw the face of Randy Orton. He liked us around but he'd always tease us about something or another. We honestly didn't care. "It hasn't even been two minutes and you two already broke my vase."

We made it towards Randy's living room.

The contrast of the lights was beautiful.

Orange. Blue. Green.

I blinked for a moment.

Then the next, we were grinding and dancing on the dance floor to some emo song and ignoring Phil's cell phone vibrating in his pants. His pants were so damn tight that even I can feel his phone vibrating. His ass pressing towards my chest as I slid down...

Then everything just turned black for that one moment.

I veered out of our position and it was dark for a few minutes.

My heart pounded into my chest as a flash of bright pink blinded me...bright pink and dark violet, dancing around, burning into the cores of my eyes as I felt myself threatening to fall.

I covered my eyes.

Then everything just turned back to the normal orange, green and blue contrast.

I scanned the room for Phil and found him inches away from me, on the ground, his face was half burned, the flesh of his lips were torn with red and he sat up that second to vomit a pool of blood.

He looked like he was dying.

He was dying.

I leaned down, my heart pounding into my chest and my only priority was Phil right now but my eyes looked up to realize that it wasn't only Phil. Mixtures of males and females were onto the floor, half-burned, vomiting up blood…

My head was spinning.

God.

Shit.

Phil's phone vibrated.

Matt...

I wanted to bang my head over the wall.

My head throbbed as if I just had.

I didn't know.

It was the scent.

It was Phil.

It was everything.

I fainted.

* * *

_"PHIL!? JEFF?!"_

It was Matt's voice that reared me out of this fainting spell I was in. I sat up, with my head throbbing and pounding and my heart racing as it had before as the memory of Phil filled me and my eyes snapped open so I could look around the room. The half-burned victims were here. Phil laid down, with puffy red eyes probably induced from crying and his hair was in a tangled mess.

I stood up, trying to remember how to walk before I walked towards him and Matt followed me. "Are you okay, Jeffro?"

I nodded but my eyes were focused all on Phil.

How could he have burned in seconds?

What caused him to vomit?

All in seconds...

My head pounded even more at these thoughts of horror and anguish. I held onto Phil's hand, just to see if he had a pulse. He looked so dead...

It was my fault.

I knew it. It was because these were my plans. God, why did this happen? And it made no sense... Matt was staring at him and I'd never seen him so scared.

He was so close to tears.

He leaned down towards Phil, kissing his nose, and Phil giggled in his raspy voice.

Just so shattered…

Pieces of a horror scene right in front of me…

"I love you."

"Jeff." That voice was Adam's.

I turned around to see my boyfriend and he embraced me tightly. "Are you okay?"

Why were they asking me? I wasn't the one on the cot right, sprayed out, in pain...I nodded my head as he kissed my cheek and his embrace turned even tighter, just as if he was telling me he was never letting go of me.

I was scared.

Everything didn't make sense.

Pieces of a shattered puzzle…

Waiting to be solved.

* * *

It had been three months.

I didn't go out.

I was just so traumatized after that event. When I thought of Randy, I thought of the party and everything just made my brain jolt with horror. I thought of Matt and Phil, how the greatest of bonds just broke in seconds…

I was scared.

Adam and me…

We were fragile.

Going to break.

Any moment.

I wished I had him forever.

After much trying and toiling, after so much hard work, he finally forced me to agree to out to a night alone towards the lake and that was where I was. The fear hadn't left me…the visions were just so strong and so in my head but I was curling up towards Adam now, with a radio blaring out emo music.

HIM or some other.

I blinked. I didn't care. But Adam adored the band.

I moved away for the moment to look at the water, just to think. It was a bit far off towards Adam and then I heard him scream.

My head pounded.

My heart starting racing.

Every beat…

I ran off. I couldn't stay and I had to see Adam, just to make sure he was fine, and he was on the floor, sweat pouring and seeping out of every pore in him, his eyes were full of pain, blood was seeping through his shirt but I had only left him for a moment. Surely, nobody attacked him…

Could they?

He was just bleeding so much.

And it seemed out of nowhere.

"God, you're beautiful." Adam told me, his eyes staring at me…

As if I was an angel.

My heart jolted.

He didn't think he was dead, did he?

I leaned down and he grabbed me, crushed me towards him and I knew he thought he was dead. Whatever pain he felt like, it must've felt so horrible that he thought he had died through it…

Nothing made sense.

"Adam-?"

He was supposed to pick me up later on. Matt. But now, he was staring as Adam crushed me to bits, tears falling from Adam's eyes as he continued to crush me and Matt veered me out of his arms.

"NO! My beautiful, beautiful Jeffy…"

He didn't even make an effort to get up.

So in pain…

So horrible.

"Beautiful Jeffy…"

I watched him as sobs escaped his lips.

"My beautiful, beautiful Jeff…"

"Go to the car, Jeff." Matt demanded. He was confused and scared for me…he didn't know why Adam was holding me so tightly, as if he wanted the breath of me to be sucked out…as if he wanted me to die too.

Then it clicked.

He thought he was dead.

And he wanted me dead too…

* * *

So long passed.

I tried to connect Adam to Phil and the party.

It just seemed to fit. I didn't know why but it just seemed to fit. Matt was visiting Phil in the hospital, and he came back, horrified.

I didn't want to hear it.

But I had to.

"Phil-P-Phil died…"

There was just something inside of me that accepted that and that made tears prick into my eyes.

I didn't know why.

It was just so confusing…

I didn't know what to do. I was scared everywhere I turned. What if I was next? Or worse, what if Matt was next?

They just seemed to fit.

But nothing fitted at the same time.

I shoved my headphones and ignored the world for a few moments then everything just clicked. Everything. I had theories, a lot of them, and I knew that I had to work. I had to find out the location of everyone who died recently "mysteriously" and the way they died. I needed a policeman and thankfully, I had Randy who wanted to be a cop and had good connections with them.

I just hoped I wasn't too late.

* * *

After two weeks, my point was proven.

I walked towards the HIM concert, and I had to explain to Ville that he was the reason that everything was messed up.

It was true.

I knew it.

It was hard to explain but I was going to explain it to him.

I slipped in backstage, easily, and watched as he and a ravenette kissed. I blinked before pushing them away from their kiss. I had the newspaper articles in my backpack and I sat down, stripping that off.

"What are you doing in here, kid?" the ravenette asked, who I presumed, was Bran.

"Bam, I gotta go now for-"

Okay. Bam. Close enough.

"No, you're sitting right here." I said, standing up, my eyes staring at his. Matt followed me, who had more trouble getting in than I did.

Half his pants were torn.

Guard dogs. Gotta love them.

I sat down and pulled out the newspaper articles and distributed it among Bam and Ville, who were staring at them for a moment. "Okay…so a bunch of people died at a party and your boyfriend died too?"

I glared at them. "Yes, but that's not as simple as that. Did you know that in the party, there was some flashy pink light and then it all turned black and half the victims had their face burned?"

They still looked confused.

"…and the background music was 'Soul On Fire'." I blinked. "Fire, as in why their faces were burned. And there's also the fact that they died. Because you go around mentioning death in a song."

I strode around, feeling all professional but I didn't want it to be on this subject.

Matt broke in to say something. "Yeah, like why couldn't you do songs about fluffy bunnies if you were going to brainwash people?"

"MATT!"

Then I went back to the theory I was getting towards. "When my boyfriend and I went out that night, we had one of your songs playing and it had to be just 'Join Me In Death', he died and he wanted me to die too…isn't that clear enough? It's like he's living your song!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"But this just doesn't make sense." Ville pitched in.

"True." I sat down, 'I'm going to kill you 'cause my boyfriend died because of you but I noticed that the radio I was using, the brand and stuff, was the same brand you were using…Samuel Drake. Samuel Drake was this crazy guy who wanted to find ways to bring demons into this world and this was one of his inventions. Hook this to music and the people will become the music. And if you were singing about rainbows, you wouldn't be in this mess, buddy."

"How did you figure all this out, man? This is tricked." Bam was looking at me with amazement.

I pulled out a map and showed him the map. "See? I tracked down the areas and stuff and guess what shape they're making?"

"A heartagram."

"Yes! Yes, a heartagram! That's what made me believe this crazy shit. That's your symbol and I just connected the dots to everything else. So you cancel this concert and we all live happily ever after as so!" I grinned at my plot and I felt Matt tap at my shoulders.

"Can't he just sing about rainbows?"

Ville blinked. "I'd rather be the cause of destroying the world."

* * *

After canceling the concert, I had to break the devices but they were hard to break and there just seemed to be something that didn't feel right.

Ville and Matt were talking. Bam was beside me, looking down at a way to break and burn this piece of shit. The main source, the speakers and microphone but it was hard. As if something was inside it.

Then the door broke down.

"Damn…"

We turned around to face a fleet of zombies.

Yes, zombies.

My eyes widened with horror. Zombies. Real living dead. Matt just stared, Phil… he shook his head and looked back at Ville, shaking him by his shoulders, 'why couldn't you sing about rainbows?!"

Phil.

Adam.

I wanted him. I wanted to touch him. He was so beautiful…I could feel my eyes water with tears.

Matt didn't want to fight either.

We had no equipment or anything.

"Let's throw Ville on them! They want him after all!"

"BAMBI!"

"What? I was just saying…"

Those things were after us and we seemed to have no way out… then I remembered stuff about Samuel Drake. He was cremated and his metal scalpel, his main tool, was melted into a bracelet that resembled…

Oh shit.

I grabbed onto Ville. "Gimmie your fucking bracelet."

"We're going to die, now is not the time-"

I slipped it off his hand and looked at it. The inside, exactly, Samuel Drake…

"HURRY, JEFFRO!"

Matt grabbed out the nearest object near him, a lamp and stared at Phil, whose eyes were cold and uncaring.

He had no other choice.

I could see the tears in his eyes but he still hit Phil to black him out and hit the rest of them but in moments, they stood up again.

Phil walked towards Matt and bit his ear. "Matty…" his voice was the same but his eyes were not his eyes.

"…Phil…" Matt almost seemed as if he was melting into the spell.

Bam grabbed onto the lamp and hit Phil over the head again before I grabbed onto Ville's shoulder and forced him down to the floor with me and I put the bracelet near the speakers and microphone, staring around for a way out of here.

"Hey, Jeff, fix your pants!"

"Matty, this isn't the time…"

Figures that my brother would be looking at my underwear when the rest of the world was going to crash down into pieces.

Gasoline.

"Do you have a match?"

"Lighter."

I had the map as paper.

We tricked gasoline over to the floor. Ville gave me his lighter and I lit the map before throwing it onto the floor. Explosions of vibrant blue, green and purple formed into the air and I tried to run past the melting zombies as Adam uttered a simple "I love you" that I could've heard from a mile away and it made my eyes burn with tears as we ran through, trying to find a way out.

Everything just exploded.

Bits and pieces crashed down everywhere.

Then blackness burned through me...

* * *

I woke up in a hospital.

Everything was vivid and too bright but I finally wrapped my head around last night and I was just happy to be alive. Matt was beside me and so were the two that had gotten us into trouble.

Bam slid towards me and stared down at me. "Hey, you woke up." He grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"Yeah…"

I was slowly stirring into the reality that was now.

"And you…you sing another song that involves 'living dead' in it and Imma kill you." Matt glared at Ville. "I swear, when I'm discharged out of here, the first thing I'm gonna do is strangle the skinny ass singer in front of me."

"He means it." I simply backed him up, giggling for a moment but it seemed so halo, and then I thought of Phil and I thought of Adam…and I wanted to cry again. I wanted him so bad right now. I just couldn't believe he was gone. It was just yesterday that he and I were out on our first date…just so unfair…

This seemed all beyond impossible to happen but it did.

And I could feel Adam right beside me, taking this all in.

They said March was the month of luck and I was lucky. Because this was the wish that was granted. That I had Adam. Forever.

His soft voice into the air.

A whisper into the wind.

"_My beautiful, beautiful Jeff…"_

* * *

**Yeah. This just had to be written. I dunno why. Hey, I didn't kill Ville…mostly 'cause I wanted him to be around so Matt can strangle him. XP! The prompt was _'Make A Wish' _by the way, XD!  
**

**X Sam.  
_(donate to the Kasseh loves Sam foundation. I LOVE YOU, KASSANDRA DIAZ.)_**


End file.
